1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements for rotatable distributors, especially to those of the "pie" type.
Such devices find use in numerous fields and they are used, especially, for the adjustment of temperature control equipment of vehicular automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French Pat. No. 2,257,137 discloses a rotatable electric switch having two plates pressed against one another by flexible "maintaining" elements which are attached to one of the plates and extend through a hole in the other plate. Such a switch however fails to disclose an indexing element permitting incremented rotation of one of the plates with respect to the other.